In the End
by Love Of My Life
Summary: M/L - Future Fic - Season 2 up to and incl. Viva Las Vegas, everything after that never happened in this universe. This story is set in the year 2070 A.D. earth standard time. This is their final days. A love as great as theirs, will it ever end?
1. Prologue - Part 1

In the End...  
by Love Of My Life

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** M/L Future Fic  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing Roswell is mine. If only...  
**Summary:** No spoilers. Season 2 up to and incl. Viva Las Vegas, everything after that never happened in this universe. This story is set in the year 2070 A.D. earth standard time just in case you were wondering. This is their final days. A love as great as theirs, will it ever end?  
**Distribution:** You can always ask, who knows I might say yes.  
**Author's Note:** A big thankyou to Alastriona for editing my story, you're the best.

* * *

  
Prologue   


In the end he couldn't live without her but that shouldn't have come as a surprise to anyone. They had been so close to each other throughout their entire life that nothing could have separated them, not even death... at least not for long.

* * *

  
Part 1   


Their queen lay on her bed. They could see the life slowly ebbing from her tiny body. She had been sick for a week. The doctors could do nothing to aid her. Her time had come. She had had a long and productive life. A good life at the side of the only man she ever loved. Their love was legendary. The sacrifices both had willingly made for their loved ones over and over again was awe-inspiring. There had never been a Royal Couple more loved than they were. There wouldn't be another couple like them for a long time. The sadness at the imminent death of the beloved queen was overwhelming. The people would need a long time to recover from the loss of their queen.  
  
'Max.' She whispers wearily.  
  
'Yes my love, I'm here.' He says hoarsely, holding back his tears with apparent effort.  
  
'I'm sorry that I can't hold on any longer but I'm just so tired. I never meant to leave you.'  
  
'Don't be sorry love. You have earned the right to peace. We've had a good life together haven't we?' He brushes away some stray hairs from her brow, her beautiful hair that he always loved to touch. It was still a beautiful luscious auburn with only some gray in it. She is still his beautiful Liz.  
  
She smiles remembering all their years together. 'Yes we did have a good life. I have no regrets Max. I loved every minute of our time together, the sad times as well as the good times. As long as we were together I was happy.'  
  
'I know love, I've always felt the same.' He kisses her cheek gently. Looking at her with all the love he ever felt for her. It was hard to see her like this, the life slowly seeping from her body. He felt so powerless. With all of his healing power there was nothing he could do for her. As hard as it was to admit it, it was simply her time.  
  
'Max, I love you. I always have and always will. Remember that when I'm gone.' She whispers with a strained voice. It was so hard to talk right now. She feels so tired. All she wants to do is close her eyes and sleep. But she knows very well that if she did that she would never wake up, at least not in this life.  
  
'I know my love, I know. You always will have my love too and no matter where you go I will find you. We will share our love once again. I can not live without you.' He can no longer hold back the tears. Slowly they start to flow down his face. She looks at him, her heart and soul evident in her beautiful chocolate eyes.  
  
'I will wait for you on the other side Max no matter how long it takes, I love you... always.' She slowly closes her eyes and sighs her last breath. His Liz was gone.

---


	2. Part 2

In the End...  
by Love Of My Life

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** M/L Future Fic  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing Roswell is mine. If only...  
**Summary:** No spoilers. Season 2 up to and incl. Viva Las Vegas, everything after that never happened in this universe. This story is set in the year 2070 A.D. earth standard time just in case you were wondering. This is their final days. A love as great as theirs, will it ever end?  
**Distribution:** You can always ask, who knows I might say yes.

* * *

  
Part 2   


Max who was sitting beside her on the bed draws her into his arms cradling her to his chest. Not wanting to believe that she is gone. He can still feel the warmth of her body but he knows that she is gone. He feels her soul retreat from her body and their connection fade. His grief is overwhelming. The pain is too much to bear. He knows that he can't go on without his beloved, for she was his strength. Without her he is nothing.  
  
Someone's voice penetrates the fog of sorrow that surrounds his soul. Someone's hand is on his shoulder and he becomes aware of his son's presence in his mind.  
  
'Father, please.' 'You have to let her go, she's gone.' He hears the pain in his son's voice and he realizes that he isn't the only one suffering from the loss of Liz. He slowly and gently releases Liz's body onto their bed. He lovingly folds her hands to her chest as is usual for the Antarian way. He sees a smile on her beloved face. Even in death she is still the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He turns away from her to face his son. Slowly he wipes away the still flowing tears from his eyes.  
  
He knows now what he has to do. It's time to talk to his children and their families and to his friends. He looks at his son. His firstborn who had made him and Liz proud so many times during their life. He knows that Antar will be in good hands once he is gone.  
  
'David could you please gather everyone in the throne room, all the family and friends? Would you also request the presence of the Elders please? I will meet everyone there in half an hour. I want to spend a little more time with your mother.' He looks at his son lovingly but with such emptiness that David worries for his father. It is as if with the loss of his wife and their connection that his father lost himself as well. He was always in awe of the connection between his father and mother. He knew that it was special. He appreciated it even more after he had found the love of his life. Now He worries what his father might have to say, but he knows that he cannot deny his father's request. He bows his head in compliance and escorts everyone out of his parent's bedroom.  
  
Max turns towards the bed that he and Liz had shared during their time on Antar. They hadn't lived here all the year through. They wanted to spend time on Earth as well because after all it still was their home. Even Max had felt like that. So they divided their time between the two planets as much as possible and as governmental issues allowed. It wasn't always easy but somehow they had managed. They brought peace to Antar after the final battle against the Skins. Khivar was defeated once and for all. The whole gang had decided to go to Antar to rebuild the planet. He smiles at the memory of his dear friends and remembers them, as they were, young and full of ideas how to improve the world. It had been a long and hard struggle but they managed to restore the glory of Antar. The glory it had held before the arrival of Skins to their planet. A time of prosperity and peace came to Antar and the people began to feel safe once again.  
  
It had been a good life. The children were their greatest achievement. They were proud of all of them. David, their firstborn had grown well into the role of heir to the throne. And then there is Ashani, their beautiful daughter. She is the joy of their life. Their third child is stubborn but of good character. Kelo had kept Liz busy with his wild childhood antics. She had insisted on raising the children herself and not let them be taken care of by nannies and teachers. It was a glorious time, the childhood years of their children. Now they were all grown up and married and had children of their own. David even had grandchildren.  
  
Max and Liz were so proud of all of them. Yes, it had been a good life, but all things must come to an end. He is now the only one remaining from their tight knit group. It had been hard for Liz and him, to see all of their friends die during the last 5 years. Losing Maria had been especially hard on Liz. They had been such good friends during their lives and had shared so much. It was the same for him when Isabel died. It nearly broke him and only the knowledge that Liz was still by his side kept him going. The loss of all their friends had been hard but there had been time for final goodbyes. He knows that he cannot go on without his Liz. He couldn't live without his heart and only half a soul. He sighs and looks at Liz one last time, stroking her cheek gently before leaving to go to the throne room. He knows they will be awaiting his arrival.  
  
Slowly he makes his way through the corridors of the palace. The servants and guards look at him with sadness and tear filled eyes. No one approaches him to convey his or her condolences for he doesn't seem to be aware of their presence. He approaches the double doors of the throne room. The guards that stand by the entrance open the doors to let him pass. He takes no notice of them and proceeds into the room to join his family and friends for his last act as their king.

---


	3. Part 3

In the End...  
by Love Of My Life

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** M/L Future Fic  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing Roswell is mine. If only...  
**Summary:** No spoilers. Season 2 up to and incl. Viva Las Vegas, everything after that never happened in this universe. This story is set in the year 2070 A.D. earth standard time just in case you were wondering. This is their final days. A love as great as theirs, will it ever end?  
**Distribution:** You can always ask, who knows I might say yes.

* * *

  
Part 3   


He slowly sits down on his throne. He is very much aware of the empty seat beside him. Liz was always by his side for she ruled with him. Although it had not been the Antarian custom to do so Max had declared at his coronation that she would rule beside him as his true queen, holding the same powers as he did.  
  
At first there had been protests but as time passed they all came to know and love their queen. They were happy that Max had decreed this. For she was as just as she was beautiful.  
b  
Max looks at his family and friends. He can feel their sadness and grief over the loss of their beloved mother, grandmother, friend and queen. He looks at David and motions him to come closer. David approaches and Max looks upon him with pride. Yes, he will make a fine king. 'We have done well with our children my love, we can be proud of them.' he thinks and he feels a soft breath caressing his cheek. Faintly he hears Liz's voice whispering 'I know love'. He closes his eyes in joy as he realizes that she hasn't left him entirely, that she is waiting for him to join her.  
  
'Please kneel son.' David looks at his father inquisitively but does as he is asked. 'I have summoned you to gather here to proclaim the new king to you and to the people of Antar.' His announcement causes confusion, which is evident on the faces of everyone in the room. They do not understand what he is saying. A new king, why? Their king is still alive and as long as the king is alive he held that position. Only after the death of both the king and queen a new king would be crowned.  
  
Max raises his hand to silence all the people. 'I know what you are thinking, why choose a new king while I am still alive.' 'I've decided to join my queen after I have given my blessing to my son. When I leave here I will return to Liz to lie down beside her. I will join her again shortly.' David jumps up and rushes to his father and kneels down right in front of him and pleads. 'Father what are you saying, you surely aren't seriously considering this, are you? Mother never would have wanted you to do this.' Max smiles sadly while he looks at his son. 'Did you really expect me to be able to go on without your mother son?' 'After being around us all of your life you should know that with her gone I no longer have the strength to go on. She was my heart, the other half of my soul. Without her I'm nothing.' He gently caresses his son's cheek. David grasps his father's hand and kisses it gently. He closes his eyes and tries to swallow the lump in his throat. 'I know Father, it's just... after losing Mother it's just so hard to know that you are leaving us so soon also.' 'I know son and I'm sorry but I want to be with her again.' David nods his understanding and returns to his former position kneeling in front of the throne.  
  
Max slowly rises from his throne as he is to perform his last task as ruler of this planet. 'I, King Zan of Antar pass on the royal insignia to my son, David the next King of Antar. I know that he will rule wisely and just with love for his people.' Max takes of the royal insignia that he has been wearing ever since his return to Antar and pins it on his son's shoulder. 'Rise my son for you are now the King of Antar.' David slowly rises to his feet and father and son embrace for the last time. 'I love you Father, I will miss you as I miss Mother'. Max swallows a lump in his throat and hugs his son even closer. 'I know son I love you too, your mother and I are so proud of you.' He steps back and looks at his family and friends.  
  
'This was my last act as your ruler. I hope you will serve my son as well as you have served my wife and me over the years. Shortly I will join my wife so come let me embrace you all one last time before I go.'  
b  
The first to approach him are his children and grandchildren. Some show their grief openly and others try to be brave and hold back the tears in a valiant attempt to not make it harder on their beloved father and grandfather. Eventually everyone says their final goodbyes to the king as he makes his rounds through the room uttering words of praise, love and friendship as appropriate. Even in his grief he shows the kind and loving man he is. He reaches the last of the group in the room; he turns one last time towards everyone.  
  
'Thank you all for being here with me in these final moments I appreciate it. Now I have to go, she is waiting for me.'  
  
They watch their king leave accompanied by his children and some of his grandchildren. All who were in the room realize that they should have known that once the queen died that the king would not dwell among them for much longer. He would not be able to hold on to life without her. They realize that Antar will need a long time to recover from the loss of the Beloved couple. Even through all this sadness, they knew that their firstborn would take on the task of king with great skill, for he was well trained by his father and his mother. They raised their three children with great wisdom and love. So they did not fear that the peace, that their Beloved King and Queen brought would be endangered. It's just that they felt as if the Heart and Soul of Antar would die. Even though this was not the case, the planet and the people would need a long time to recover from this loss.

---


	4. Part 4

In the End...  
by Love Of My Life

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** M/L Future Fic  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing Roswell is mine. If only...  
**Summary:** No spoilers. Season 2 up to and incl. Viva Las Vegas, everything after that never happened in this universe. This story is set in the year 2070 A.D. earth standard time just in case you were wondering. This is their final days. A love as great as theirs, will it ever end?  
**Distribution:** You can always ask, who knows I might say yes.

* * *

  
Part 4   


Only his children and the eldest of his grandchildren accompany him on his final journey. Max feels a peace settling over him as he reaches the bedroom he and Liz had shared for so many years, for he knows he will be joined with her soon.  
  
He slowly walks over to the bed where his Liz is lying, with that beautiful smile still on her face. He sits down gently as not to disturb her. As he lies down beside her he puts his right arm under her head so she will rest against him. He settles down beside her and knows that he will be home again soon.  
  
His children kneel beside the bed as close as they can. Knowing what is to come, the loss of another beloved parent. It is hard for them. For they had lost their mother only 3 hours earlier and now their father is going to leave them too. But they know that they cannot stop this from happening. Their father simply cannot go on living without his beloved wife. But even though they understand, it still grieves them deeply.  
  
His grandchildren also settle around the bed on their knees paying their last respects to their grandfather and their king. Some of them crying openly while others still try to hold back the tears. The pain, notwithstanding, they feel they wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. They feel like it is their duty, no not their duty, their privilege to witness the final journey of their grandfather.  
  
Max wills his energy out of his body. He can see the sadness in his children's eyes. 'Don't feel sad for your mother and me for we will be together soon and we will be waiting for you when your time comes. Know always that we love you and are proud of you.' Max feels the last of his energy flowing from his body and he knows he is finally free. Free to go to Liz.  
  
They hear Max's final breath and see his final peaceful smile. He found peace knowing that he would be reunited with his love once again. David rises to his feet and puts his fathers hands on his chest, as the Antarian tradition requires. He sees to his amazement a golden glow engulfs his parents' bodies. Judging from the gasps of surprise coming from the others he realizes that he isn't the only who sees this phenomenon. The glow increases in intensity and surrounds his parents' bodies now in its entirety. The glow is too intense to watch. He closes his eyes. After a while he slowly opens his eyes and looks at the bed again where his parent's bodies are supposed to lie. But they are no longer there. The Powers of the Universe have reclaimed them as it had been foretold so long ago in the 'Prophecy of the Beloved'.

THE END


	5. Epilogue

In the End...  
by Love Of My Life

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** M/L Future Fic  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing Roswell is mine. If only...  
**Summary:** No spoilers. Season 2 up to and incl. Viva Las Vegas, everything after that never happened in this universe. This story is set in the year 2070 A.D. earth standard time just in case you were wondering. This is their final days. A love as great as theirs, will it ever end?  
**Distribution:** You can always ask, who knows I might say yes.

* * *

  
Epilogue   


Max opens his eyes and becomes aware of his surroundings. He is back in Roswell in the desert back at the old radio tower where he and Liz had spent their first night together so long ago. He is aware that he is no longer old that he is young again. He feels as though he is in the prime of his life. He slowly walks over to the site. He sees a woman with her back turned to him. He smiles as he recognizes her, he would recognize that tiny frame anywhere. It's Liz. He rushes over to her. He grabs her arm and turns her around. 'Liz.' He looks at his beautiful young wife. He sees the loving smile on her face. 'My love I was waiting for you. But I didn't think you would be here this soon.'  
  
Max cups her face in his hands and looks into those beautiful chocolate eyes seeing all of her love for him in there. 'I love you Liz.' She smiles at him and touches his face with her right hand. He moves his face within her hand and closes his eyes enjoying the feel of her soft skin. 'Max' she whispers 'when are you going to kiss me?' His eyes fly open and he laughs seeing the impish look on her face. 'Oh Liz how I've missed you.' 'Max how could you have missed me? We were only apart for a short while.' He looks at her seriously 'Even though it was just a few hours it was too long.' 'Max why are you here already? It wasn't your time yet.' Max averts his eyes and drops his hands at his sides as if he is embarrassed to reveal why he was here already.  
  
'Liz... I, after you were gone I felt as if my heart was gone also and the other half of my soul.' 'Tell me how could I have gone on like that. Without you I am nothing.' He averts his eyes as if he's afraid to look at her, afraid of what she might say about his lack of will power to go on without her. She slowly cups his chin in her hand and looks at him lovingly. 'Max look at me.' He raises his eyes to meet hers. The force of her love for him takes him aback. 'Did you really think I wouldn't understand. You should know better My Love. I don't think I would have been able to go on without you if it would have been the other way around.' 'It's all right Love, we belong together, always.' He pulls her into his arms and almost crushes her against his body. Slowly he relinquishes his hard grasp on her body and holds her lovingly. He looks at her once more. He can no longer hold back and kisses her. Liz wraps her arms around his neck and holds on to him with all her might. They were together again and shall forever remain one.  
  
After a long time they finally move away from each other. 'Liz, do you know where we are? I mean I know this looks like the desert of Roswell where we spend our first night together, but this isn't real ' 'No it isn't. I just wanted to revisit this place one last time before we move on.' 'Move on to where love?' 'We will rest for a time just enjoying being together in a place that exist between worlds. And when the time comes we will return to life once again. For we are still needed, our task isn't finished yet.' Radiantly smiling, Max looks at her. 'Yes, I know what you mean.' Looking up at him Liz rests her chin against his chest. 'Will we be together in that life also?' Max reassures her 'Yes, we will, no matter what. We will be together, if I have to I will cross time and space again to be with you. In every lifetime we will be together. I will look for you always.' Liz smiles at his words and knows them to be true, she feels safe in the knowledge that they will be together always.  
  
Once again they kiss reaffirming their love for each other over and over. Finally they break apart and take each other's hands and watch the sun setting over the desert. As the sun finally throws it's last beams over the desert floor they walk towards it. A bright light appears and they walk into it for this is their place of rest until they are called upon once again. The closer they get to the light they can see shapes appearing amidst the light. For a moment they flicker before they take form. They realize just whom it is that is standing there. All of their friends are there to greet them Michael, Maria, Isabelle, Alex and even Kyle and Tess. They embrace each other overwhelmed with joy that they are finally together once again before they move further into the light together.  
  
Life is a never-ending circle with no beginning and no end. Soul mates are destined to find each other in every lifetime. They have no choice but to seek each other out, so it has always been and so should it be, together as one, always.

  


* * *

  
The Prophecy of the Beloved   


It is said that when our people's need is the greatest. They will come. Do not try to prevent them from joining. For woe will befall our people as never witnessed before, since the first appearance of the Beloved. Even if they are not allowed to become one, do not despair for their love for Antar is so great that they will not leave you in your time of need.  
  
You would do well to heed these words and not take them lightly. Though they will always be united in the end, the suffering that will ensue if The Union is hindered will be sorrowful.

---


	6. Bonus Part

In the End...  
by Love Of My Life

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** M/L Future Fic  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing Roswell is mine. If only...  
**Summary:** No spoilers. Season 2 up to and incl. Viva Las Vegas, everything after that never happened in this universe. This story is set in the year 2070 A.D. earth standard time just in case you were wondering. This is their final days. A love as great as theirs, will it ever end?  
**Author's Note:** As I was writing 'The Prophecy of the Beloved' I also came up with this. I personally like it but I think that it will be a little over the edge for most but I decided to post it anyway. So I leave it up to you to decide whether or not you think this ought to be included in the story.  
**Distribution:** You can always ask, who knows I might say yes.

* * *

  
The Legend of the Beloved   


There is an ancient legend that goes back into the distant history of our planet. There was a time when a great catastrophe befell the planet and it's people. The outpouring of grief and pain from the planet was noticed by a solitary wandering being not indigenous to this region of space. It was passing through it on an exploratory journey. For it was one of a kind and of unknown origin.  
  
One version of the legend says that The Powers of the Universe created it to wander through space as an expression of them, sometimes acting as their messenger.  
  
Another version says that the reason it was the only one of it's kind was because it was the sole survivor of a cataclysmic event in it's own solar system. It set out into space to see if there might be another being similar to itself out there in the vast expanses of space.  
  
But no matter what version you believe they both concur that it was an ancient being of great power and benevolence.  
  
The rest of the legend states that when this being felt Antar's sorrow and despair it took pity upon its inhabitants. It wanted to help them in some way. It came down to the surface of Antar and discovered that these strange creatures seemed to function in pairs, male and female as they called it. This was foreign to this being for it's own people knew no different sexes they were just one complete being. They had no need of another to complement itself or know loneliness. It decided to stay and aid these sorrowful creatures in their time of need. It believed that the best way to do this, so not to raise suspicion or cause fear of who or what it was, would be to split itself into two halves, one female and one male.  
  
These two halves would always be destined to find each other for they could not fulfill their purpose until they were united once again.  
  
So when they appeared the people subconsciously recognized within these two a great power and sensed that their time of suffering would come to an end.  
  
And so it began.  
  
It is said that in a time of greatest need, this soul will be reborn and fulfill its self-assigned purpose as the protector of Antar.

---


End file.
